jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy DVD Pack
In May 2012, as part of the series's 30th anniversary, Shout! Factory released the full shows, movies, and short films of ''Jeremy Universal'' collection, named the Jeremy DVD Pack, on Blu-ray and DVD, with a variety of extras including, but not limited to, a miniature Jeremy figure, a 32-page episode guide, Jeremy Carpenter History, a documentary film for which Jeremy Carpenter recorded anecdotes regarding all the series, such as Jeremy Universal, ''Comedy TV'', ''Quinn the Rockstar'', and other, Bella Story, a documentary about the history of Jeremy Universal' first female, and Jeremy Carpenter's Scrapbook. It is also available at the iTunes Store. The DVD also includes [[Jeremy: Crazy Fun!|''Jeremy: Crazy Fun!]], [[Jeremy: Double Trouble!|''Jeremy: Double Trouble!]], ''JeremyToons: The Movie'', ''Jeremy: Keep a Secret'', ''Jeremy: Ooh La La'', ''Jeremy: A Speedy Discover'', ''Camp Jeremy'', ''JeremyToons 2'', ''Jeremy: The Musical'', and ''Mia & Zachary'', a never-before-seen episode, cast-and-crew commentary, animatics, documentaries, interviews, Jeremy-themed bonus content, a sneak peek for Bella: Kingdom, and every Jeremy Universal music video and commercial EVER MADE, adding up to hours upon hours upon hours worth of entertainment. It was released with the 13 show Blu-ray/DVD discs, a Blu-ray 3D disc, and 3-disc digital copies of everything in the pack. When bought from Target, the pack includes a special Jeremy small plush toys, when bought from Walmart and Costco, the pack includes a Jeremy statue, and when bought as a "special edition pack", exclusive to the U.S, the pack includes everything, and the sound is in Dolby Atmos, 7.1 surround, 5.1 surround, and conventional stereo sound, and the banned episode Only With Stupid, accessable from disc Extra 1. The Happy 30 Years: Jeremy Universal pack was released in 2013, with everything in every version of the pack and more features, such as the cancelled episodes, a "Happy 30 Years: Jeremy Universal" documentary, a Star Wars-like scroll talking about the show's history, clapboards followed by pieces of animation (straight from the overseas studios, such as the Zagreb School of Animated Films, D'Ocon Films Productions, and TMS Entertainment), various foreign openings, a mini documentary of JeremyWorks, the JeremyWorks' movie adaptations (including JeremyToons: The Movie, Cartoon World: The Movie, Objects Island, and Kirby 4ever: The Movie), and more. In 2014, the Jeremy DVD Pack/Jeremy Super DVD Pack was released. Jeremy Carpenter was brought in to do cover art and "How to Draw the Characters" featurettes, and the new pack contained everything in every version of the pack and the 30th Toon Years Pack, and bonus features such as the complete series of JeremyToons, all of JeremyToons shows, a soundtrack CD, window clings, a reprint of the first Jeremy! comic book's issue, a toons of Jeremy, a certificate of authenticity with the buyer's name and "cartoons level", signed by Jeremy Carpenter, a pair of dice, a miniature deck of cards, poker chips, postcards, "foldable paper craft", a sticker, a hardcover book of art illustrated by the series's cast and crew and related people, a DVD with interactive games, puzzles, and exclusive extras like behind-the-scenes interviews, short films, and numerous scenes deleted from the broadcast episodes (additionally, the episodes on the main discs include an option to watch with or without the deleted scenes or the commercial bumpers or both inserted) Distributors of the pack(s) * Shout! Factory (US) * Entertainment One (Canada) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (United Kingdom) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Japan (Japan) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (Italy) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (France) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (Spain) * Cartoon Arab (Arabic countries, Bootleg) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (Russia) * Disney/ITV (India) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Malaysia (Malaysia) Category:DVD